Currently performing complete urine analysis in clinical diagnostic laboratories is accompanied by some shortcomings in concentration of the urinary sediment. In spite of development of various systems including Urisystem (by Fisher Scientific) KOVA System (by Hycor Biomedical), and CenSlide 2000 (by StatSpin), there are still some limitations in the test. Therefore there was a need to design a new system that would simplify urine sampling based on the current protocols.